Ce que j'endurerai pour toi
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: /!\ Torture assez violente /!\ James Moriarty et Sebastian Moran se font kidnapper par une ancienne victime du criminel consultant, il n'a qu'une envie, entendre Jim le supplier. Mais que fera ce dernier ? Est t-il prêt à renoncer à sa fierté pour sauver la seule personne avec qui il est proche ? (Mention de MorMor mais rien ne se passe entre eux)


Hello, je reviens avec une nouvelle fific, beaucoup beaucoup moins joyeuse et beaucoup plus violente.

**Warning:** Toute la fic se base sur de la torture.

**Disclaimer:** Seul les kidnappeurs sont sortis de mon imagination, Sebby et Jimmy appartiennent à la BBC, Gatiss, Moffat et Conan Doyle surtout.

* * *

Ils ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Ça c'était passé très vite. Il faisait nuit, ils avaient forcés la porte et étaient rentrés dans la maison, armés. C'est ainsi que James Moriarty et Sebastian Moran furent kidnappés. Ils étaient inconscients durant tout le trajet qui les mena jusqu'à l'entrepôt abandonné, au bord de la ville. Ils ne se réveillèrent que lorsque de l'eau froide fut lancé sur eux. Le criminel consultant ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Rapidement, il compris qu'il était attaché sur une chaise, Seb, en face de lui, à quelques mètres était dans la même situation.

-Ah Mr Moriarty, vous ne savez pas le nombre de tentatives et de temps qu'il m'a fallu pour enfin vous avoir.

L'homme qui venait de parler se trouver face à Jim, à droite de son sniper, il était difficile de bien le voir pour Jim dont la vue était perturbée puisqu'il venait juste de se réveiller mais il remarqua de suite que ses yeux traduisaient un certain sadisme.

-S'attaquer au plus grand génie criminel du monde...vous êtes stupide.

La voix de Moriarty était faible mais gardait de l'assurance.

-Taisez-vous, vous allez souffrir aujourd'hui pour toute la souffrance que vous m'avez infligé.

-Qu'est...Qu'est ce que...qui se passe ? Réussit à demander Sebastian, encore sonné.

-Mr Moran, content de vous voir réveillé. Jack, Mark, venez vous occuper de Moriarty. Oh et apportez moi les outils.

Deux hommes masqués firent leur apparition dans le champ de vision de Jim. L'un des deux avait une arme à la main, arme qu'il pointa vers Jim. L'autre portait une sorte de caisse à outils assez grosse et qui semblait lourde qu'il amena au premier inconnu avant de rejoindre l'homme qui menaçait Jim. L'homme qui se tenait à côté du blond posa la boite à terre et l'ouvrit.

-Cher James, on va jouer à un jeu.

Il contourna la chaise et se plaça derrière Seb.

-Je vais torturer votre petit chien ici présent, si il se défend d'une quelconque façon ou si il ne m'obéit pas, je vous tue.

Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Moran.

-Tu entends ça ? Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, je tue ton patron.

Il se redressa et reprit, avec un grand sourire.

-La partie la plus drôle de ce jeu est que j'arrêterai de lui faire du mal...

Il caressa les cheveux du sniper qui grogna comme un avertissement.

-...uniquement lorsque vous me supplierez d'arrêter.

Jim garda un visage impassible même si il bouillonnait intérieurement. Lui, supplier quelqu'un ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait jamais. Pour rien ni personne.

-Il est temps de commencer.

Le kidnappeur sortit un couteau de sa poche et déchira le T-Shirt de sa victime. Sa main vint ensuite s'aventurer sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur le "JM" gravé dans la peau comme un signe de propriété. Seb se tortilla sur la chaise, voulant éloigner la main de l'inconnu. Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de mécontentement.

-Allons Sebby, n'oublies pas, si tu te débat, ton cher patron mourra.

Le sniper se figea, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs dans la direction de son bourreau mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Brave petit soldat.

Il tapota le haut de son crâne avant d'approcher le couteau de sa gorge, appuyant légèrement dessus. Le sang perla et l'arme tranchante recula. L'homme sortit ensuite une sorte de collier qu'il présenta à Seb.

-Ceci va aller autour de ton cou, à chaque fois que quelqu'un appuie sur le bouton rouge de cette télécommande, une impulsion électrique est envoyée dans le collier.

L'outil de torture rejoignit la place qui lui était réservé et sa future victime s'obligea à ne pas bouger lorsque le verrou se referma.

-Tu as sans doute remarqué les deux autres boutons ? Le vert fait se resserrer peu à peu le collier, étouffant petit à petit le porteur. le jaune le dé-serre.

Il lança la télécommande dans les airs puis la rattrapa avant de placer un genou à terre pour être face à Moran. Celui-ci regardait à terre. L'autre criminel plaça sa main sous son menton et le força à le regarder. Son sourire avait disparu.

-Quand tes cris ne seront pas assez satisfaisants, que ton corps ne réagira pas comme je le voudrais ou que tu seras un méchant garçon, j'appuierai sur les boutons rouge et vert.

Il sourit de nouveau.

-Mais si tu es un bon petit garçon qui crie assez fort, le bouton jaune sera le seul sur lequel j'appuierai. Si tu as compris, dis "Oui, Maître".

Jim, qui observait la scène, se sentit énervé, alors que son employé n'avait même pas encore été gravement blessé. Personne à part lui n'avait le droit de traiter le blond comme ça. La gifle que se prit le sniper faillit le faire réagir d'ailleurs.

-Dépêches-toi de le dire !

Sebastian lança un regard vers Moriarty avant d'enfin parler.

-Oui...Maître.

La satisfaction pouvait se lire sur le visage du persécuteur qui posa la télécommande et sortit un fouet à 9 lanières au bout desquelles se trouvaient des petites pointes.

-D'après l'Histoire, les pirates utilisaient ceci comme moyen de punition. Mais sais-tu pourquoi ils n'utilisaient qu'une seule fois ces choses ?

Le prisonnier, sachant qu'il allait être forcé de répondre, secoua négativement la tête. Ce fouet ne l'effrayait pas, Jim lui avait déjà fait subir des choses comme ça.

-Parce que le fouet devenait ensanglanté à chaque séance et il n'aurait pas fallu contaminer le sang de quelqu'un de sain avec celui d'un malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Seb déglutit et acquiesça. Bon, le côté ensanglanté n'a jamais fait partit des punitions incluant le fouet. Oh et puis après tout, Jim lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang des tas de fois, alors pourquoi serait t-il effrayé par cet amateur ? Un premier cri retentit lorsque le fouet s'abattit sur son dos, enfonçant les pointes dans sa chair. Oui, il avait crié mais simplement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. L'endroit où ce coup en traître avait été porté le brûlait désormais. Ayant apprécié ce cri, le bourreau le frappa de nouveau puis encore et encore et encore et encore. Au bout d'une dizaine de coups, il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et admirer son travail. Le sniper avait baissé la tête, sa gorge et son dos étaient en feu. Jim l'observait, les poings serrés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sebastian releva la tête vers lui, haletant. Son patron avait repris son expression impassible. Le torturé se reprit une gifle puis l'inconnu, qui était revenu face à lui après la "punition", le força de nouveau à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-C'est moi que tu regardes, moi, ton nouveau Maître, pas cet immonde criminel.

Malgré les liens qui le retenait à la chaise, Moran réussit à donner un coup de pied dans la cheville de l'inconnu. Celui-ci grogna, le gifla encore une fois, se releva et attrapa la télécommande qui contrôlait le collier, appuyant simultanément sur le bouton rouge et le bouton vert. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le blond se crisper, retenant une fois de plus ses cris. A peine s'était t-il remis de cette décharge qu'il sentit le collier se serrer quelque peu, pas au point de l'étrangler ou de l'empêcher de parler mais juste assez pour rendre la situation inconfortable. L'ennemi se releva alors et revint se placer derrière lui, fixant le dos ensanglanté de l'ancien soldat. De nouveau, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa victime pour que lui seul entende ce qu'il allait murmurer.

-Regardes-toi, couvert de ton propre sang. Oh, si ton cher Moriarty pouvait voir ça, je suis sûr qu'il en serait excité. Et si je retirais ses liens, il s'empresserait de te prendre comme une bête, comme l'animal que tu es, que tu as toujours été à ses yeux. Le loyal et courageux petit chien, toujours prêt à se mettre à genoux pour son Maître, toujours prêt à écarter les cuisses.

Il revint se positionner devant lui, tournant le dos à Jim qui essayait de rester calme. Le psychopathe s'approcha très près du blond afin d'encore lui parler "en privé".

-Tu aimerais ça hein ? Avoues-le. Tu aimerais te faire prendre là, maintenant, sur cette chaise, le sentir en toi, repoussant tes limites.

Aussi dégoûtante, bizarre et dangereuse que la situation était, Seb ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir en tête les images de ce que l'homme lui racontait. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il le voulait, peu importe le prix à payer, peu importe la douleur, il voulait Jim avec lui, contre lui, en lui. Le fait de relever la tête vers son patron ne l'aida certainement pas à arranger ce problème et à supprimer cette envie de sa tête histoire de se concentrer sur plus important comme un plan pour se sortir de là. Nouvelle violente décharge qui lui arracha un nouveau cri.

-Tu es à moi désormais. C'est avec moi, c'est en pensant à moi que tu dois ressentir ces sentiments et ces envies.

Le tortionnaire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai une idée. Annonça t-il avant de fouiller dans sa boite. Il en ressortit une seringue qu'il planta dans le cou de sa victime, dans le fin espace qui n'était pas recouvert par le collier. Le contenu de cette seringue se déversa ainsi et Seb crut brûler de l'intérieur. Ses yeux lui firent particulièrement mal.

-Les effets devraient bientôt se manifester. L'effet plutôt en fait puisque ce produit est destiné à rendre aveugle...de façon permanente.

En entendant les derniers mots, Moran paniqua. Tout, mais pas ça. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa vue. A quoi servait un sniper qui ne voyait plus rien ? Mais le mal était fait. Peu à peu, sa vision devint flou.

-Non !

Le cri lui avait échappé. Dans un dernier espoir, il regarda une dernière fois Jim. Celui-ci arborait toujours un visage sans expression. Et ce fut la dernière chose que vit Sebastian, la dernière vision qu'il eut et qu'il aurait de toute sa vie: Un homme qu'il aimait sans répit, sans fin, comme un Dieu mais qui ne ressentait aucune forme d'attachement envers lui en retour.

Et c'est là qu'il compris: Il allait mourir, aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il savait que Moriarty ne supplierait jamais rien ni personne. Mais même si par miracle il survivait à la torture et que l'autre les laissait partir, il allait mourir. Parce qu'il n'aurait plus rien, plus rien qui le motiverait à vivre, il était aveugle, il allait perdre son travail et surtout son patron, celui qui représentait sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, celui qui avait sauvé sa vie après qu'il soit renvoyé de l'armée. L'autre avait raison, il n'était rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie et il venait de perdre son utilité. Tant pis, il se battrait quand même pour Jim, il refusait de le voir mourir, peu importe ce qu'il devrait subir, il accomplirait son travail jusqu'au bout.

Jim ne quittait pas le torturé des yeux. Il se sentait malade à regarder ça, à le voir ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais admis et maintenant il le regretter mais il ressentait quelque chose pour le blond. On peut se dire qu'il est triste qu'il lui ai fallu une telle situation pour enfin se l'admettre. Mais qu'il le comprenne avant n'aurait rien changé.

Seb n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Et il savait que c'était loin d'être fini. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

-Maintenant au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne regarderas plus jamais celui qui représentait tout pour toi.

L'inconnu partit dans un rire qui énerva encore plus le criminel consultant tout comme son employé.

-Allez vous faire en...

Le sniper n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une décharge électrique traversa son corps. Elle était plus puissante que la dernière.

-Je n'accepterai pas que mon esclave me parle ainsi.

L'homme couvert de sang tremblait, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il ne voulait plus tenir encore longtemps.

-Et si je te clouais à la chaise pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ?

Le psychopathe s'abaissa pour être à la hauteur des yeux de sa victime.

-Tu ne peut plus voir mais tu peut encore parler alors dis-moi ce que tu penses de mon idée avant que je ne décide de te rendre muet aussi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Vous croyez me faire peur ? Allez-y, clouez moi, torturez moi, détruisez moi, ça ne changera rien, ça ne vous apportera rien. Vous ne gagnerez rien.

-Tu as tort mon chaton, j'y gagne ma vengeance.

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, il planta son couteau dans le ventre de Moran qui retint son cri pour ne pas faire plaisir à l'autre. L'homme posa l'arme et sortit deux clous et un marteau de sa boite. Jim ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il les rouvrit rapidement car il se devait de regarder. Il le savait.

Le premier clou fixa la main droite à l'accoudoir du même côté. La souffrance de l'employé de Moriarty fut clairement audible. Et il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que son autre main était déjà clouée à l'autre accoudoir. Le bourreau était visiblement aux anges, il sortit une arme qu'il pointa vers Seb sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive puis il regarda Jim.

-Vous aimez le spectacle, Moriarty ? C'est assez divertissant pour vous j'espère.

Le génie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, si il ne répondait pas, son sniper allait mourir. Ils avaient encore une chance de s'en sortir, il allait trouver un plan, il allait se détacher, tuer les deux gardes, détacher Seb et ensuite il ferait souffrir ce sale...ce...

-Alors ?

Le ton était pressant, le pistolet se rapprocha de la cible.

-C'est magnifique. Répondit enfin Jim.

L'arme s'abaissa. L'homme caressa les cheveux d'un Sebastian dont le cœur venait d'être détruit, piétiné.

-Tu entends ça ? Ton Dieu trouve ça magnifique de te voir dans cet état. Tu penses qu'on devrait continuer à lui faire plaisir comme ça ? Tu penses que ce spectacle devrait continuer en son honneur ? Ou peut être veut-tu échanger ta place avec la sienne ?

-Allez-y, continuez, je suis loin d'avoir besoin d'une pause. L'informa rapidement l'ancien militaire.

Cela suffit au criminel qui sortit un bol rempli de glaçons. Il le posa par terre à côté de la chaise.

-Mr Moriarty, n'êtes-vous toujours pas enclin à me supplier ?

-Non. Répondit froidement l'intéressé.

-Tant mieux, je suis un homme de parole et honnêtement je n'avais pas envie de devoir déjà relâcher ce mignon petit chien.

Sans avertissement, il posa violemment ses lèvres contre celle du "prisonnier", lui mordant aussi la lèvre inférieure au passage, mêlant ainsi du sang à la salive lorsqu'il força l'entrée à l'aide de sa langue. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

-Quel dommage que tu sois l'homme le plus proche de Moriarty, j'aurai tellement aimé ne pas avoir à te torturer.

-Vous pouvez toujours arrêter. Proposa faiblement Seb qui perdait encore du sang à cause de sa blessure au ventre.

-Demandes à ton patron de me supplier et j'arrêterai.

Devant le silence de l'ancien soldat, le tortionnaire attrapa un glaçon à l'aide de pinces et le plaça contre la peau du blond. Ces glaçons étaient bien plus froids qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ses cris brisèrent le silence. Sa souffrance concernant cette torture s'arrêta cependant très vite puisque l'inconnu jeta au loin le glaçon, les pinces et le bol.

-J'avoue ne plus vraiment avoir d'idées. Soupira le psychopathe.

Il se tourna vers Jim.

-Vous avez des idées de torture vous ?

-A utiliser sur vous ? Oui, des tas.

-Rabat-joie.

Il regarda ses deux "amis".

-Et vous, des idées ?

Les deux firent non de la tête. L'homme haussa les épaules et reprit.

-Je suppose alors qu'il est temps de mourir Sebby d'amour.

Moriarty ferma les yeux. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver un plan et un moyen de se libérer.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, un minable petit criminel qui...

-Ouh ouh ouh, je vous arrête là Mr Moriarty, si vous essayez de m'énerver pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Votre employé va mourir et seul une supplication de votre part pourrait le sauver.

Il ne s'abaisserait pas à supplier cet amateur, il ne perdrait pas ainsi. Les liens et les clous qui retenaient Moran à la chaise furent retirés, lui arrachant des cris au passage. Il tomba à quatre pattes par terre.

-Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point j'aime te voir dans cette position mon lapin. Mais je pense que je t'aimerai encore plus si tu te tordais de douleur à terre.

Une succession de décharges électriques d'une intensité non-négligeable mais loin d'être mortelle furent envoyées au collier que portait le sniper qui se mit à convulser sur le sol. Lorsque les décharges s'arrêtèrent, il crachait du sang et n'arrivait plus à se relever, même pour se remettre à genoux.

-Pi...tié...

Le kidnappeur s'accroupit à côté du torturé afin de mieux l'entendre.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Pitié...ne...ne le...le tuez pas..ne tuez pas Ji...Jim...

-Oh que c'est mignon ! Tu es celui qui est tellement proche de la mort et tu te soucie de lui. C'est un peu pathétique mais bon, c'est comme ça que marche ces stupides choses comme l'amour.

Il se releva, tenant toujours la télécommande dans sa main.

-Il ne mourra pas. Après tout, j'aime sa façon de jouer avec la police et le gouvernement. Il vivra en se rappelant tout ça et j'espère qu'il en souffrira. Il ne pourra jamais se venger, je suis bien plus fort que lui. Il s'est attaqué à la mauvaise personne ce jour-là et c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie qu'il va le regretter.

Le criminel consultant ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Seb qui, malgré son impossibilité à voir, ressentait le regard de son patron sur lui. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ça le rassura.

-Adieu mon cher, ce fut un plaisir de te voir souffrir.

Le collier se resserra, l'air commença à manquer pour Moran qui n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Au bout de quelques instants, son corps ne bougeait plus du tout, sa tête s'était doucement posée sur le sol, il était mort, définitivement. Le silence emplit la pièce.

-Bien bien bien, une bonne chose de faite. Assommez Moriarty et amenez-le devant Scotland Yard; attaché. Et débarrassez moi du mort aussi. Ordonna le psychopathe aux deux autres.

Jim regarda une dernière fois son ancien...eh bien...tout avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà éè je suis désolé pour toute la déprime *offre des cookies en compensation* Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ^^ A la prochaine !


End file.
